Metal Gear Solid 3 The Patriot Trap
by Encaru Solain
Summary: Riden and snake were freinds when they left the big shell, but when the world is shut down by a EMP fired by the one and only Solid snake jack is sent in after snake and the world is turned upside down. please R
1. Chapter 1

Metal Gear Solid: Patriot Trap,

Chapter One: The Beginning of the End

A siluet could be seen rising from a building in Manhattan infract the building was a hologram and the craft only a ripple but unlike the building the plane was very real it was the latest incarnation of Metal Gear. It rose swiftly and soon was no longer visible by the human eye, If you could see the craft you would see the main wings retract and the ship accelerate incredibly fast it reached the outer parts of the ionosphere in a matter of minuets and was in true outer space in a few minuets more. The vessel became visible then it was metallic black on the backdrop of space it looked like a siluet passing by. A large bay in the bottom of the ship opened up and extended a large platform almost the size of the bay but if one looked more closely you would see that underneath there was a crosshatching of components and circuits all covered by a 3 inch thick plastic covering soon the bottom of the panel glowed a bright red and after a minuet it shut back down, to the average observer it looked like nothing happened but to the pilot it was one of the biggest events the world would ever see the effects were obvious as he came back down to the heavy drag of earth's gravity. The wings of the vessel extended again as it flew down to the hangar which was no longer covered by a building holographic or otherwise. The pilot shut the aircraft down and walked down the ladder that had been run over to him. Ottocon ran to the pilot and said, "Mission Complete Snake everything without shielding is down the country is in disarray the president is about to declare martial law we are going to win!" Snake took off his helmet and air mask to revile the grizzled features of none other of the legendary man savior of the world more times than he could count and now for the first time he deserved the title he already had. Snake nodded, "Yeah we will win but at what cost Ottocon? At what cost?"

Jack was having a good day he had slept well last night and was having a day with Rose and the baby; they had named him David for Snake. He had been speechless when informed of the news almost a year ago he and Triska sat playing together. Triska wasn't their daughter by birth but Olga's child that they had adopted Snake and jack had rescued him from the patriots over a year ago. Jack had grown much since the big shell he had his own identity back his freedom he still had nightmares from his childhood of what that mechanized cornel had told him. Even those were diminishing he had found a stable job as a military advisor for a TV show it had been running for 2 years now and was supposed to go on for another 6. Jack still went on missions with Snake whenever he could and whenever a mission came up but lately David had been quiet and hadn't called him lately he would have to call them sometime soon. That's when he heard the scream he was upstairs getting a diaper for the baby. Rose gave a blood curdling scream. Jack ran downstairs to see men in uniforms man handling rose towards the front door he ran back upstairs and grabbed his SOCOM and loaded it swiftly he came back down the stairs and one of the men saw him. "You put the gun…" the man was cut off by a bullet that went through his larynx he choked as he fell to the floor. By this time the others had drawn weapons, Jack took one out with a bullet to the head another to the heart but one had an automatic weapon and fired a few rounds into jack he dodged behind a wall for cover but got hit in the stomach 2 times. He turned and fired his clip dry at the man who fell to his knees but two other men had grabbed rose and the children and were screeching away in a black van with no license plate jack shot at it a few times but it was armored and he didn't want to chance hitting anyone he cared for. He dropped his gun in despair and soon he fell to the floor unconscious due to the damage in his abdomen.

He awoke an hour later to a ringing phone his wounds were still bad but they had healed up partially so he was no longer bleeding he picked up the cell phone and pushed talk, "Hello?" A voice heavily distorted was on the other end, "Hello Riden we have them and you will cooperate or they will die a most slow and painful death!" Jack was angry and stood up, "Who the hell is this? If you touch one hair on her head ill kill you!" The voice laughed at him, "Kill me? You couldn't even find me! Besides even if you could which you can't the minuet you would show up they would die. So you see there's really no other choice!" Jack clinched his teeth tears running down his face, "What do you want me to do?" The voice said, "Why that's easy, kill Solid Snake. Instructions will follow." Then the line was dropped. Jack went inside to get some medical supplies and heal himself but he had no idea why this had happened, he tried to turn on the computer but nothing happened, he tried to turn on a light and nothing happened all throughout the world people were doing the same thing and realizing that their lives as they knew them were over.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mission

Jack had healed himself the bullet wounds were fairly easily fixed with some of his old gear he put on his skull suit in anticipation of combat. He put on street clothes on over the suit he grabbed the phone the only working piece of technology even his guns would no longer work the URS (user recognition system) was fried so he went for the old school approach he brought out his HF Blade a sword given to him by Olga he stared at the sword and remembered that day, "Your nanomachines are transmitting to the patriots if you die they will take that as a sign of mission failure and execute the child." He remembered even as Solidus his father was ready to kill her and the P90 swung around and she was being choked by his hideous mechanical arms she spoke her last words, "The child! You must live!" Those were the last words before he shot and killed her mercilessly. "Ill protects your child Olga I promise." He said to no one as the house was empty he sheathed his sword and went into the living room to assess his remaining gear Nothing worked NVG IRG Scope nothing he threw it down in disgust whatever the hell had happened was big because he started to see people gather outside in fear it was apparent on everyone's face terror, "did snake do this?"

His answer came in the ring of a phone he grabbed it up and answered it, "A black van will be arriving soon you will enter it and follow every instruction of the men in the van, or your wife and children will die." The phone clicked off as he saw a police car go through the road they were announcing something over the loudspeaker, "Everybody return to your homes! Martial law has been declared! Military personnel will be arriving in 2 hours to this area until then there will be a complete lockdown of the citizenry this is happening worldwide! You must return to your homes." The people banged on the windows screaming what happened what happened? The cop must have finally give in as his voice again came over the speaker and the car stopped, "Ok people I know your scared and I know you don't know what's happening I cant tell you I wish I could you will be safer at your homes those of you that have weapons I am of officially deputizing you as community guard until the military arrive you with weapons here are your orders. Give all non needed weapons to the other people to defend their homes this is the best I can do for you all now go home and be ready for anything if you have a basement or shelter I suggest you retreat your children too it. I'm sorry this is all I can do." The police car rolled out from the neighborhood and the crowd parted for them. Soon a black van arrived, "Damn." Jack walked downstairs to the entrance and then outside. He walked up to the van hoping they wouldn't see his sword but no luck, "The sword you will turn it over. Then put on this blindfold." He did as he was told flipping the sword over a couple times first. He stepped into the van and the door slammed behind him they speed off and after an hour they finally stopped

One of the men undid his blindfold, "Were here get out." Jack hopped out and walked into a building the building looked horrible like a condemned structure papers and junk littered everywhere. He turned a corner to find an elevator as clean and well maintained as if it was new they went inside and rode down in uncomfortable silence then when they arrived over 20 levels down as near as jack could figure they put him in a room it was very dark but soon a voice called out to him, "jack? Jack are you there?" Jacks eyes lit up, "ROSE is everyone here?" He walked over and found rose and hugged her, "oh I'm so glad that you're alright I'm so glad I was so worried. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Rose began to cry, "Yes everyone is here David and Triska are here too. Its ok, don't blame yourself it's not your fault I'm just glad to see you again." They sat together for a while before the door opened again and one woman entered, "Riden will you follow me?" Jack scowled, "I haven't used the code name Riden in years, I go by? Now" the woman laughed, "Alright? Let's go." Jack stood and followed the woman out down a corridor and into another identical room except this one had a table in it and on top there was lots of equipment. "Ill gives you 5 minuets to change." Then she left the room he looked to the suit hanging on the wall it looked almost identical to his but It had a grey chest area and blue elbow and knee areas it also looked slightly different in ways he couldn't quite identify. He quickly took off his suit and put on the one on the wall when he had it on it hung limply from his shoulders, "yeah real great suit idiots." The woman came in and laughed, "oh you silly man. Push the buttons on the wristbands simultaneously." Jack did so and the suit tightened up around him.

The woman walked around him, "now that's much better. Now on to your weapons and items, now you know that previously when you've been sent on TEA's (Tactical Espionage Actions) you've had an OSP as standing rule but we don't believe in it providing you with weapons to better protect yourself and hide yourself from the enemy is essential this is our philosophy. Your gear consists of all the items you had before, including some new ones, the new item is this thing." She walked over and picked up a device that looked like a gun until it got to the chamber and barrel there were what looked like two blades that started pointed at the end and extended as it went back towards the trigger until it reached a point. Then it came back and it attached to a device on the gun. The woman spoke again, "This, is a EMP Gun it emits a electromagnetic pulse that will fry any equipment at the press of the trigger." She then hefted a rifle, "The new and improved rail gun. This fires a titanium composite bullet at over 900 jewels of power it has the equivalent power to that of a stinger missile launcher and this model unlike the one used by Fortune on the Big shell has been perfected. It doesn't have the misfire issues that the earlier model and its half the size and weight." She set the weapon down on the table again.

"Alright now on to your suit, this thing is amazing I designed it so I should know." At this point she was smiling. Jack was starting to get confused and looked oddly at her, "Your not one of them are you?" The women looked oddly at him, "One of them? No I'm not oh where are my manners? My name is Tai robentaru I'm sorry I'm so focused on all this gear that I lost myself there. No I'm not a patriot well I mean I don't hate America but I'm not well umm one of them. Yeah I was a weapons designer for the armscore design company I'm partially responsible for the tech upgrades on the Armscore 50 caliber sniper/assault rifle but I got too good for my own good and the patriots approached me one day, well not the patriots but a connection to them came and asked me I said no I was happy where I was but you know the patriots they find a way or make one. Needless to say they have something on me but I still try to help people whenever I can I'm not meant to be an evil person I worked on nonleathal weapons solutions like the berretta m9 tranq gun I'm sure you've seen it."

Jack couldn't believe all of this but he was willing to talk with her so long as she wasn't one of them, "yeah I actually used it on an op or 3 it's an ok weapon but the slide locked so I couldn't use it as an automatic weapon." Tai smiled, "yeah I actually got a better model here for you. They let me work on my nonleathal weapons so long as I work on the lethal ones first. It's not a perfect system but what you gona do. I don't have much choice, ill also be your weapons and gear analyzer there going to let your wife run mission ops for you and to save your mission data. I digress your suit is the latest and greatest in nanobiotechnology were learning to fuse machine and human and other organic things together to enhance everything from visual acuity hand eye coordination to strength and speed enhancements now push the button on your right wrist the left one, oh wait! Let me do something first sorry." She picked up a syringe off the table. Here this is a solution containing nanomachenes that will link up to your suit this will hurt a little." She walked over to his left shoulder and after taking the cap off of the syringe jammed it into his shoulder and injected it jack squirmed, "ow! You really jammed it in!" She rolled her eyes, "Awww big bad commando man can't take a little shot." Jack laughed, "Not from you at least."

"Alright here we go hit the button on your right wrist." Jack did so and pain ran up and down his body then stopped, "What the hell was that?" "Nanomachene linkup and distribution throughout your body it won't happen again sorry ok now hit the right button on your left wrist." He did so not knowing what to expect but a holographic display showed up on the underside of his arm it flashed several things before a picture of soliton radar came up identifying him and a gold dot. Below the soliton radar there was a menu system and he experimented with opening a few menus he just poked at the holographic display and it came to life. Tai clapped in excitement, "your soliton radar is also equipped with a GPS system you can set waypoints and many other things ill teach you how to use it later." Finally something dawned on Jack, "hey wait a minuet what happened to everything I couldn't turn on any devices or any electronics in my house not even the lights would work not to mention my guns. Yet we come down here and its tech central. How is this possible what happened?" Tai frowned, "I'm sorry all of that will be reveled to you in your mission briefing." Jack shook his head worried now. "Alright now hit the transfiguration button on your file system, and then drag your finger down to ninja. Then press twice!"

Jack did so and he suddenly couldn't see as something wrapped up and covered his head suddenly several things flashed in front of his face and a image of the room around him appeared in real-time he would swear it was real if not for a targeting recital over her face and on all the weapons on the table he tried focusing on the EMP gun and a small picture with a description of the weapon came up on his screen, "This is incredible!" "All your systems are functioning try moving and look down." He did so and heard an odd mechanic motion and then he looked down and saw a solid suit unlike the skull suit he had on only a second ago. Tai explained how to use the suit and the holographic display, "okay now focus on your file system like I taught you go to transfiguration and go to skull ninja" Jack again followed instructions and the suit turned back to the skull suit with holographic display, no helmet. Tai turned and picked up a 9 mill and turned back to him and shot him several times, "WOAH ARE YOU PSHYCO! What short circuit just snapped? I mean DAMN!" Tai laughed and said, "Look." Jack looked down and saw no holes nothing he touched his suit and the armor of the ninja appeared temporarily then disappeared. "see it's the combo of the ninja and the skull suit it has the flexibility of the skull suit with the protection of the ninja its not invulnerable by any means but it is the best however this drains the onboard battery heavily so use it sparingly. If you're low on battery power and find a 220 outlet you can recharge the battery on it but I doubt you'll have to worry about that."

Jack reformed the suit back to the skull suit and loaded his weapons and gear and ammo up he followed Tai out of the room to another with a solo chair and a large TV in it Tai tapped his shoulder and giving him a piece of paper she said, "good luck" and walked out of the room. Soon a man walked in and stood at a podium, "Good evening my name is Major Tom Symanski I will be briefing you on this mission. About 12 hours ago an EMP knocked out most of the world's technology. Everything not protected by a hardened EMP shield was destroyed utterly that's why your gear wouldn't work. The pulse was launched by this." A picture of the metal gear popped up, "We've coded this Metal Gear Arial.

This new Metal Gear is capable of orbital flight. It attained an orbital trajectory then fired a mass EMP generator disabling the planet in one devastating wave. Your mission will be to stop the people that perpetrated this act from launching a fusion bomb strike on every major city in the country. You will be deployed here." A picture of Manhattan appeared, "Manhattan Island has a large underground military base abandoned in the 60's. The man known as Solid Snake took over this facility 6 months ago and upgraded it to a state of the art facility its primary weapon is the metal gear. You will be inserted straight after this briefing. This is the end of the briefing." Jack stuck his hand out, "Just hold on one damn minute! Why did snake do this he is not like that!" "I cannot decipher that mad man's motives nor do I care." With that he walked out the door two men walked in, "come with us." Jack shook his head and said, "Well once more unto the breech." Jack got up and left with the men hoping he would be able to figure out snakes motives before he had to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lock and Load!

Location: ISS (International Space Station)

Jinu stepped into the capsule, he was in space he had never imagined within all the years that he had lived that he would ever be in where he was now. They had flown him here on a modified A.R.A.U.R.A. They docked with the space station and a space capsule was attached to an airlock port. It was believed that this would be the only successful insertion method as Snake's crew still had radar and other detection devices, not to mention a few AD towers. So it was decided that the orbital insertion method was the best option. Jinu nodded to the astronaut as he sealed the hatch and closed the airlock. The pod's internal display's came online although the landing would be preformed by ground control where Rose was. He still had monitors and emergency override controls in case of an emergency, but if there was that bad of an emergency, he was not going to be able to fly a glide path for the small ship and it would burn up or bounce up on reentry.

He tried not to think of this as the beautiful view of the Earth could be seen as it curved out of sight and the stars could be seen. He remembered an old phrase he had heard once, "There but for the grace of God go I." The ship jammed from the space station and he was no longer weightless, this in and of itself almost made him loose the lunch he had mere hours ago. He felt him fall towards the Earth as RCS jets came online guiding him into an orbital trajectory. He could feel the heat of the friction as the pod gained speed quickly.

It came to a swift stop above the pad and he heard the stealth field generator come online as the lasers powered, cutting through the bay doors. He fell through as a small chunk of plating fell from the ceiling temporarily then as though moved by an invisible hand, the plate rose back up and was welded back into place. Thankfully, no one was in the launch bay and the craft was set down out of the way of everything in a corner.

Jinu stepped out of the capsule and looked around the empty bay. Empty or not, he was too exposed so he quickly moved to the door on the opposite side of the bay after unloading all the weapons and items from the craft and equipping them to himself. He opened the door and snuck though it.

He quickly ducked behind a crate as he saw Otocon and Snake in the hallway. He listened to Otocon speak. "Snake, there was one more thing I need to speak to you about. One of the tech's thought he saw something on the radar but then it disappeared."

Snake frowned, "could it just be a glitch in the system?"

Otocon shook his head, "Yeah that's what I thought too but, then the intrusion alarm went off for the bunker door to the outside. I ran to the MG's control room but found nothing wrong so I'm not sure we can dismiss it all too easily. I mean, one error in either of those systems? Yeah, maybe. But, both at the same time? I don't know, Snake."

Snake shook his head, "Yeah, alright. I'll upgrade security around the Metal gear just in case." Otocon nodded and went off in one direction while Snake went in another.

Jinu received a codec call. He kneeled and put his hand to his ear a screen came up on the holographic display on his arm of someone he didn't recognize.

"Report." The man yelled.

Jinu frowned, "Who are you?"

The man scowled, "I'm the boss. I'll be checking in on you from time to time. I will also be monitoring all your codec conversations and events in the real world if your nano-machines stop transmitting your family dies. If you betray us your family dies."

Jinu grinded his teeth, "You don't need to remind me. I'm in but my insertion aroused suspicion. But I haven't been discovered."

The man simply nodded and turned off the codec just as Rose's face appeared. "Rose? Are you alright?"

Rose nodded, "Yes Jack, um Jinu. Sorry, I'm going to be running your mission operations, also saving your field data like on the big shell, okay? Now I believe you already know Tai Roopentaru?"

Tai's upbeat face appeared, "Hi! Did you read the paper I gave you?"

Jinu nodded, "Yeah, but it didn't make much sense what did it mean?"

Tai smiled. "Oh, you'll understand later, just don't lose it. It'll be very important later on!"

Jinu cringed, "Uh, Tai? I… Kind of, um… Lost it already."

Tai slapped her hand to her head. "Doh'," could be heard from the codec. "You're hopeless, you know? Well I hope you have it memorized! Anyway, I'll be your tech and weapons specialist. I also have the most information on the metal gear. So if you got any questions just ask, okay?"

With that Roses face reappeared,. "Jack, your mission objectives are as follows: 1) Destroy Metal Gear Arial. 2) Destroy the underground base and, 3) Kill Solid Snake and Otocon. Jack, I've been given pretty much autonomous control here and other than being monitored, I can help you accomplish your missions in any way possible so long as we make forward progress towards their goals. Jack… What was it like?"

Jinu looked confused. "What was what like?"

Rose looked hesitant and then said, "Space? What was it like? I've always wanted to go there and have dreamed of it from childhood."

Jinu smiled, "Tell you what. I'll tell you all about space when were home safe and over this crisis, okay Rose?" She nodded then signed off.

He stood and began to walk down a corridor, sticking to a wall. The corridors looked much like the ones at the Big Shell. Jinu decided to follow the direction Otocon took when he left. He still had his marker from when the two were still in the hallway. He passed a room labeled 'Weapons Locker #1.' He tried to open it, but it required a pan card. He smiled, seeing a guard coming towards him. He ducked behind the corner, drawing his sword. He readied to behead the man and did so, as he came out around the corner. The man dropped to the floor shortly before his head. Jinu searched the body and found the vaunted PAN (Personal Area Network) card.

He walked by the door again but it still wouldn't open. He tapped his call switch and contacted Tai. "What's up, Jinu?"

"I have a pan card but it wont work. It's the proper level for the door but no go." Jinu said.

He could see her frown on the screen. "Alright, let me link up to your suit and check things out." After a few moments, Tai said something Jinu didn't recognize. "Clever bastards. Each PAN card is written to the solders personal data, meaning it wont work for you. The solder actually has to be holding the card for it to work. Ah ha! I can rewrite the card's subroutines to accept you as the primary user. Hold on." After a few seconds he felt a slight jolt in his right hand and Tai spoke again, "There we go try it now." The door emitted a beeping sound and the light on the panel turned a bright green. Jinu nodded and Tai signed off.

Jinu stepped inside and grabbed a few flashbang and smoke grenades along with a USP and ammo. He then, dragged the body of the man into the room and closed the door behind him. Jinu picked his M9 tranquilizer gun and moved along the walls of the hallway.

He didn't like to kill people if he didn't have to and he saw that these people were Americans. They all had special-forces patches on, Seals, Green Beret, Rangers, and some he didn't recognize. He moved down the hall and looked to see two rooms to the left. One was a storage room full of boxes, nothing useful there and the other one seemed to be a computer room of some sort.

He moved inside and sat at one of the computer terminals. Just as he was beginning to wonder how it worked a codec call came over the radio. "Hey Jinu, I forgot to tell you about another function of your suit it's a external neural network. This means you can link up with any computer wirelessly and all information you receive will be downloaded directly to me through an uplink with a mill-star satellite. Thankfully, those weren't hit in the EMP blast. To do this, just point your left hand to the computer you want to interface with and it will automatically link up and transfer all data to me and I'll give you the relevent data." Tai again signed out.

Jinu did as he was told and soon, he saw a message on his holographic display "Data Transfer in Progress Please Wait." Soon after, it beeped and flashed the word 'Done' and went blank except for his solition radar, which now registered 4 people coming his way.

He looked around and found a locker and quickly hid in it. The blips entered the room. They were four scientists and techs and there was one guard with them.

Jinu stormed out of the locker M9 raised and shot a knockout dart into the man's head as he collapsed the scientists and technicians were trying to run for the door, which Jinu shot for effect. "Alright, I want answers now! How do you destroy this place? Where is the Metal Gear?" The men were stumbling over themselves. One of them stuttered in fear, "I… I don't know."

Jinu frowned and drew his EMP gun and fired at the computers, the 2 blade like objects split open and lightning arched down the space. Then a large wave of what looked like lightning flew from the gun and hit the computers. Lightning jumped from station to station and all of the screens exploded. "Now, I'll ask you again! Where is the metal gear and how do you destroy this place?"

The Scientists cowered in fear, "The…The Metal Gear is that way but I don't know how to destroy this place I swear!"

Jinu shook his head and shot a tranquilizer dart each of them, "don't worry you'll just sleep for a while."

After searching their body's for anything useful, and finding nothing he moved on. He saw several solders go past him and followed them until they entered a room labeled 'Computer Core.' Jinu smiled with an idea. He took out his EMP gun and fired it at the radios of both the men. They never knew anything happened and he then threw a stun grenade. After it went off he came up behind one of the men with the card around his neck and stole it with a deft hand while they were dazed ducking around a corner. He watched the two guards look around and noticing nothing different they continued on.

"Idiots," he whispered as he ran the card over the reader. He snuck into the room and ran into the last person he hoped he wouldn't run into until later, Ottocon. He snuck up on the man and put the .45 to his head, "Ottocon, don't make me shoot you!"

Ottocon bowed his head, "Jack, I knew one way or another you'd be here sooner or later, mind explaining why your holding a gun to my head?"

Jinu shook his head, "I m asking the questions here. Why are you doing this? The EMP will kill many people, why did you steal a Metal Gear? I thought you were out to destroy them, not kill them. Theft is beneath you."

Ottocon laughed, "yeah and last time I checked you didn't work for the Patriots and you weren't holding a gun to my head. So can we sit down and talk. I know your reasonable and we can work this out I'm sure of it."

Jinu remembered what he was told, if he told them about what had happened and why he was doing this, they would kill Rose and the children. He had to find a way to tell Ottocon. 

Whatever their reasons, he hated the Patriots as much as they did. He finally spoke again. "I'll ask you one more time, Ottocon. What are you doing? Why steal a metal gear? Why blank out half of the world? I know it can't be your idea but what can Snake be thinking?"

Ottocon sighed and sat down ignoring the gun to his temple, his hands still raised. "So that's their response." He sighed and looked down.

Jinu was getting frustrated by this half talk and riddles. "TELL ME!"

Ottocon sighed again, "Alright, Jack ill tell you… About 5 months back, right after we rescued Olga's child, Snake became impatient. He said he was tired of being on the losing side of the war and that he was tired of always playing into the Patriots hands and he was tired of seeing all his work turned to dust by the wave of the patriots hands. So we decided to steal the Metal Gear in hopes that we could run things for once. You see Metal Gear Arial was constructed in space it was the very first object to be completely assembled in space. The crew for the project was put on the ISS by the crew of STS 225. You see the public was told that it was a replacement crew but they were lied to as always. The exchange did take place but there were 7 other people especailly trained to make Metal Gear Arial. You see the Patriots were tired of trying to hide new Metal Gear's, so they hid it in plain sight up in space. Pretty ingenious, if you ask me. Anyway, I got wind of it over the net and Snake made the call to steal it. We sent him up on a special rocket designed somewhat like the early Apollo rockets. Except this was designed to reach a geo-synch orbit and dock with the ISS well the rest is pretty boring. If that's all I do have to continue my work. Good-bye, Jack."

Jinu's finger shook over the trigger, he knew that this was one of his objectives but trading one life for another. Ottocon was his friend and he didn't think… Suddenly he received a swift strike to the back of the head, with surprise he turned around to see none other than the legendary mercenary Solid Snake with a .50 AE pointed at him.

"Your getting better Jinu but not good enough…"

Jinu said only one word before he hit the floor unconscious, "Ro…se" and then he knew no more.


End file.
